


Impromptu

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anything could happen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolabobs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lolabobs).



> Prompt: Power.

He should have run when he had the chance. But Robin is tired of daring escapes, of leaving things unfinished.

“Still here, Hood?” Gisbourne spits blood onto the floor, getting to his feet slowly. 

Robin eyes the door, thinks he could still make it, decides not to try. “Looks like.”

This is not how they do things. They wage their war from a distance, through other people, in front of an audience, not like this; confined and private and unscripted. 

Gisbourne takes a step closer, fists clenching. Robin feels the control slip away from both of them.

Anything could happen.


End file.
